Wedding Day
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: Two of our favorite Titans are tying the knot, but what wil Slade's appearance spell?


WEDDING DAY

BY: Heaven's Angel

A/N: Here it is, my newest fluff. Gotta love it. I don't own Teen Titans so piss off.

JUMP CITY WAYNE HOTEL, PENTHOUSE SUITE

Robin woke up, and reflexively groped for his head. Oh man did it hurt. He looked around and tried to remember what was going on. Suddenly, like a sledgehammer to the face, his memory of the previous night flooded to him.

FLASHBACK

Aqualad leaned back as he laughed harder and harder in the dimly lit club. On stage Speedy and Cyborg were being surrounded by several scantily clad women who seemed to enjoy rubbing themselves up and down their bodies, except for the fact that both Speedy and Cyborg were currently chained up.

Next to Aqualad, Mas and Menos were taking turns swapping tequila shots with Wildebeest and Hotspot, but from the look of it, Mas and Menos were going to drink not only Hotspot, but also Wildebeest under the table.

Aqualad looked up at the ceiling, a glass contraption and watched as Robin dove over it, a blast of green energy right behind him.

Beast Boy sat down next to Aqualad and handed a beer to Aqualad. Looking up he said, "How long is this Tamaranean ritual suppose to last exactly?"

"Not sure," said Aqualad taking a sip of beer, "We've been to four bars and this strip club and he's still going at it. What kind of bachelor party is this if Robin can't even enjoy it?"

"¡Batimos Hotspot y el Wildebeest en beber!" screamed Mas and Menos as they came running up, "¡Celebremos¡Bebidas alrededor de la tabla!"

"Well at least someone is having fun," commented Beast Boy as he and Aqualad took the shot glasses from Mas and Menos, "Well, let's at least celebrate! To Robin!"

Beast Boy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos raised their glasses, "To Robin!"

"Kampai!" screamed out Cyborg and Speedy as they took a shot from the cleavage of the dancers.

Meanwhile above the club

"What makes you think you are worthy of the princess?" screamed out Galifore as he flew forward with a quick three punch combination at Robin, first to the face, then a quick one-two to the stomach. Robin ducked under the first shot, and then used a Wing Chun technique to redirect the next two then take

Galifore's back.

This ritual was getting annoying. Apparently this Tamaranean ritual consisted of him having to fight the most senior male in Starfire's family. That was the easy part. The hard part was that he had to land a strike on each major part of the body. This meant Galifore's legs, back, arms, chest, face, and top of head. So far he had gotten everything but the back and the top of the head. But in this split second of having the larger warrior's back Robin jumped up and smashed both feet into his opponent's back, knocking him forward and off the building. The huge Tamaranean caught himself with his flight, the spun around.

"Good," he grunted, "Once more and you might be sufficient to wed the princess."

"Actually, I think I'm done," smiled Robin as he collapsed, "Look at your head."

Galifore flew over to the window and looked at his reflection. In it, he was surprised to see that Robin had drawn a doodle of himself giving a thumbs up.

Like Robin, the old warrior collapsed onto his haunches as well, "Well, you are quite the little warrior. With you as her life mate she will surely bear many strong offspring."

Robin jumped up as he stretched, "Should we join those guys and celebrate?"

Galifore looked down as he smiled his huge smile and laughed, "Come, let us see if you are a man in your ability to handle liquor!"

End of Flashback

It was now nine and Robin was now in the shower. He had woken up Beast Boy and Cyborg and they were in the process of waking the others. He groaned as the water hit his fresh bruises. His battle the previous night had worn him out, and though he wouldn't be limping down the aisle it was definitely rough.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought; _after all it wasn't every day that you get to marry a hot alien princess that you're completely in love with._

AT THE TITANS TOWER

Starfire whirled around the room, holding the snow white dress in front of her as she admired herself in the mirror. Usually she wasn't this narcissistic, but it was just too exciting to be dressing up this much.

A knock at the door surprised her, and a second later Bumblebee walked in, carrying a small bag of makeup.

"Ready for our makeup little princess?" she asked sardonically.

"Friend Bumblebee, it is a glorious day!" screamed out Starfire as she spun around happily, "Share in mine and Robin's happiness."

"I'm here, I'm helping get this whole shindig going, and I'm getting ready to put makeup on you and still do my own and Raven's before we have to get into those bridesmaids dresses."

"Thank you Bumblebee," repeated Starfire as she went to sit down on a stool and let Bumblebee do her thing.

"No prob, just hold still and let me do my thing," smiled the black heroine as she approached the alien with a powder puff and lipstick.

THE PENTHOUSE SUITE

Robin groaned in agony as his bow tie came undone for the third time. His hands were getting cramped, and with only three hours to go to the big event he had to see the photographer in a half hour.

Beast Boy strolled up, resplendent in his black tux, bow tie perfect.

"Beast Boy," growled Robin as he struggled with the bow tie more.

Beast Boy smiled, "Come here come here. A tuck here, a fold there…and pull!"

Robin stood amazed as he now had a perfect bow tie, "How did you do that?"

"Learned it a long time ago. Some things are never forgotten?" smiled Beast Boy, "Now come on we need to get you to the tower."

IN STARFIRE'S ROOM

"All right Star, you can't come out and…wow," gasped Cyborg as he peeked inside Starfire's door.

"Sparky you idiot, get the hell outta here!" screamed Bumblebee as she kicked out and nailed Cyborg in the stomach.

"Yo! Watch it!" cried out Cyborg as he ducked another one of Bumblebee's strikes.

Starfire looked on in amazement as the battle continued. She raised up a hand, "Cyborg, please do not mention to Robin how I am dressed. I wish for him to be surprised."

"You got it Star!" replied Cyborg giving his thumbs up, "I'll keep it on the lay low."

"Now, out!" yelled Bumblebee as she grabbed his arm, spun and hurled him out of the room.

ON TOP OF THE TOWER

The chairs were set up and now the main area was being completed. Speedy, Beast Boy, and Wildebeest were putting an arbor up and decorating it with flowers, while Aqualad was using his powers to make a fountain shoot its water up into a beautiful design. Over on another side of the building, Robin was finishing his pictures, and was currently standing with Mas and Menos who were acting as Ring Bearers.

"Dude, I so win the bet," smiled Speedy as he wrapped Ivy up the sides of the white lattice.

"No way you were a month off, I got it," retorted Beast Boy.

"Excuse me, I got it," said Cyborg as he walked up, a pair of giant urns in his arms.

"Um, what bet was that?" asked Robin as he walked up.

"Oh, nothing," cried out Beast Boy, Speedy, Cyborg, and Aqualad together a little too quickly.

"Out with it," repeated Robin, "Or I start tossing people off the roof."

Beast Boy looked at the others and shrugged, "Well, you see we had a little wager going on when you and Starfire would tie the knot. Standard Price is Right Rules, and so uh, yeah."

"How much?" asked Robin as his eyebrow twitched.

"Well we each pitched in a fifty, and stuck that into Saga company stock."

"You're kidding me right, that stock has dropped like a rock," Robin said not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, meaning Cyborg just won fifteen dollars," smirked Speedy.

"Great, my wedding is worth fifteen dollars to you all, just great," groaned Robin as he walked to the edge of the building and jumped off.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Starfire stepped out of the lift escorted by Raven and Bumblebee.

"Are we sure that he is not out here?" asked a very nervous Starfire as she looked around.

Raven suddenly engulfed her in a black energy and pulled her out to the photographer's staging area, "I swear to gods, just come on, I don't want to wear this dress for any longer than necessary."

She was referring to the pink strapless dress with embroidery round the top of the dress and one of the sides, where it was pulled to the side.

"I am sorry Raven, but thank you for helping me," smiled Starfire as she began to move according to the photographer's orders.

DOWN BY THE SHORE

Robin looked out to the ocean. For the fiftieth time he pulled out a small silver pocket watch and checked the time. He still had an hour to go. An hour until an entire phase of his life ended and he became a married man. He had learned fighting, detective work, stealth, how to get his way out of a million different no-escape scenarios. 

But marriage? He had no training in this, but damn, he was willing to give it a try. He loved Starfire a lot, more than anything else, and he knew that he was counting on that mutual love to be able to guide him for the rest of his life.

"Wondering what to do my apprentice?" came a deep voice from behind him. Robin whiled around in shock. From the shadows an orange and black clad figure stepped out, one good eye staring at him, penetrating his thoughts.

"Slade," growled Robin as he leapt forward with a flying sidekick. Slade effortlessly slid to the side then leapt backwards as Robin went to grab at him.

Slade's eye narrowed as he stared at his former pupil, "You could have had this city, the world, under your control. As my apprentice you could have been all powerful!"

"I don't want your power," shot back Robin as he set himself in a fighting stance.

"You are willing to give up everything I freely gave you," continued Slade as he began to circle Robin, "And you turned it down. For what? That little alien girl and your, pathetic friends."

"Leave Starfire out of this," screamed Robin as he leapt forward swinging his fists in a rapid combination of lefts and rights. Slade ducked and dodged, swept Robin's feet and then leapt away again. Robin turned the sweep into a back handspring and landed in a wushu ready stance.

"You misunderstand me apprentice," sneered Slade, "Or should I say ex-apprentice. I am merely here as a courtesy. I am here to tell you that I hope you and your new wife enjoy yourselves. Make many strong children, so that one day I might have an apprentice worth my time."

"You ever come near my family I swear to everything I'll kill you," snarled Robin. He jumped forward again and dropped down swinging his leg around in a spinning sweep that chopped Slade's legs out from underneath him. He popped up and leaped up stomping into his fallen enemies solar plexus. He shot back his right leg, then swung it forward and viciously kicked Slade in the chin which snapped the head backwards with a crack. Robin breathed heavily as he stepped off of the fallen man. He looked down and noted that there was no blood or breathing. On one hand he had just killed a man, something that to his mentor was unforgivable. But at the same time this man had been terrorizing people for years and had threatened not only his soon-to-be wife but also his future family.

"Very good Robin," mocked Slade, "I think you may be more like me than you realize."

Robin swung around toward the sound of his voice. Standing there was a hologram of Slade floating two feet off the ground. Robin turned back to see that the "Slade" he had just fought was once again another robot. He spun back around to face the hologram.

"Where are you so I can finish you!" demanded Robin.

Slade looked at the young man, smiling sinisterly under his mask. "Robin, I will always be everywhere. But for now I will be taking my leave for greener pastures. You, my disappointing apprentice, will still be here. But now that you have shown me that you will do anything to protect your family, I will give you my final gift."

"I don't want anything you give me," spat Robin, "Just leave my family out of this."

"Oh, but I will, and you will one day thank me." With that final cryptic declaration the hologram shimmered and vanished.

Robin stared off to where Slade had disappeared. What did he mean? Why was he here?

"Yo, Robin what's up?" asked Cyborg as he came walking up, "It is almost time my man."

Robin thought for a second. It was probably best if he just didn't say anything. More than anything else, he this was Starfire's day, and he would be damned if he let anything ruin it. So instead he turned to face Cyborg as he smiled and said, "Yeah, let's get going. I'm not going to start off this marriage by being late to it."

AT THE TOP OF THE TOWER

It was almost time. The opening music had played, and the guests, consisting partly of a gaggle of Tameraneans and a group of close superhero friends, had ooh and awed as Cyborg escorted Raven and Beast Boy brought Bumblebee up. Next were Mas and Menos, who carried together a small white pillow bearing the rings that would bind Starfire and Robin in matrimony. Next came Novawind, a Tamaranean whose father just happened to be Galifore and was very close to Starfire. She was tossing various alien flower petals, reds, yellows, pinks, some that shifted colors as they fell to the ground, others that popped silently as they exploded into miniature firework displays.

Suddenly the music stopped. All heads turned to the back as the first notes of the wedding march drifted forward. Robin gasped as he saw Starfire. She was dressed in a white satin halter top that came down and flowered out into a long cathedral train. Around her arms she wore brilliant white gloves that were adorned with various precious jewels, and in her beautifully done hair she had a tiara that gleamed with various crystals, a large centauri moon diamond centered in it. She blushed, her orange skin becoming scarlet as she walked down the aisle Galifore, escorting her.

After a short eternity she was standing in front of him, a radiant beauty who was willing to give herself to him. Taking her hand the two turned to face the minister. The minister in this case was J'onn the powerful Martian Manhunter.

"Thank you all for being here today," began J'onn as his deep baritone wafted through the soft wind, "Please be seated."

As the guests sat down, Robin leaned over to Starfire and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Starfire giggled quietly as she whispered back, "You look very dashing yourself."

J'onn opened a small black book as he began to read. Or rather, pretended to read the wedding ceremony. He actually had the whole speech memorized; the book was a prop and actually contained the newest issue of Shonen Jump. Why not kill two birds with one stone he figured.

"Friends, family, and honored guests," J'onn raised his arms to acknowledge everyone in the rows of chair, "We are gathered here today in order to join this man Robin, and this girl Saku…Starfire in holy matrimony.

"This is not something to be brought into lightly. It must be done with much thought and planning, not to mention love. And among our numbers, I believe that none are as much in love as these two young people.

J'onn stopped to flip a page in his comic, "Now then, as decided by these two people, I will now perform a traditional Martian Ceremony."

J'onn placed a bookmark in his comic, shut in and then raised his hands, one above each Starfire's and Robin's head. Concentrating, he closed his eyes, and established a telepathic link between him and the younger heroes.

"Robin, Starfire, you have chosen to make each other your own. I am proud and happy as the others that you have made this commitment to one another.

"Now I am going to perform a special mental connection. This will forever bind your minds together. Now this will give you a connection to each other, an emotional one. This will give you a strength afforded to few others. Use it to deepen your love for one another. Now then, feel the deepness of the other's soul."

Behind Starfire's eyes a light flashed as if a star had gone nova. It didn't hurt, but she could sense some far off flash. And as this light subsided, she felt something new. It was a montage at first, a jumble of images with no rhyme or reason, and with it, a series of emotions flashed through her. Happiness, anger, despair, hate, disgust, peace, joy, and most of all love. Love that was for her. Was this what Robin's mind was like. Swirling around her mind bits and pieces of memory came to her. Here she was flying in to fight, him catching her, their first date out on the town, seeing that fantastic movie. And then there was their first kiss, high above the skyline on their giant T.

Meanwhile to Robin it was as if a tornado were rushing around his head. A whirlwind of voices and colors shooting around him, above and below. He heard himself talking, asking her to a movie, and a light yellow flashing in front of him, as if a filter. Him asking her to marry him, and the entire world turning to red and passion surging through him. This was her feelings and now it was his as well.

The two opened their eyes to look at each other as J'onn gave a thin smile. Talking again he continued, "May I have the rings."

Cyborg and Beast Boy handed over the rings and handed them to J'onn who looked them over. Leaning into Robin he whispered, "That's a nice ring. How much did that set you back?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and was about to fire off a smart ass remark when J'onn looked out to the crowd, handing a ring to each Robin and Starfire.

"Now I want you each to repeat after me."

"Repeat after me," parroted Starfire instantly then blushed when J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said J'onn.

"With this ring, I thee wed," repeated Starfire and Robin. Together they slid the other's ring onto their fingers.

"Alright.," smiled J'onn, "Now in a Martian ceremony this starts the seventeen day ritual of flogging, but instead, I believe it is more important to say, Robin, kiss your bride."

With a smile Robin seized Starfire around the waist, dipped, and kissed her deeply as flashbulbs exploded and the crowd cheered and clapped.

JUMP CITY WAYNE HOTEL

The party was winding down, nine hours after it had started. At the front steps of the hotel, Starfire stood with her back turned to a group of screaming girls clamoring for a chance to get the huge bouquet. 

"Robin," whispered Starfire to her new husband who stood in front of her grinning like an idiot, "Where is friend Raven?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "From the looks of it she's ten feet behind the pack slightly to your right. I think Star Girl and Bumblebee dragged her here."

Starfire grinned, "Watch this!"

Starfire wound up and flung the flowers sending them sailing over the crowds heads who gasped as they began to jump backwards trying to get to it. Instead it landed square in Raven's crossed arms much to her surprise and slight dismay.

Robin gasped as he turned to stare at a gaping Beast Boy who still had the garter hanging half-way out of his pant pocket.

Starfire winked at Robin, "Perhaps we will be having another wedding soon."

"Sneaky little minx," grinned Robin as he grabbed her and planted another kiss on her lips.

Beast Boy shuffled up to Raven as the rest of the group of girls started to scatter. He managed to squeak out, "Now you have to get married."

"Shove it. Its not binding," sniped back Raven.

"Want to try anyways?" asked Beast Boy.

"If this is your idea of a marriage proposal it sucks," deadpanned Raven.

"Nah, but maybe more of an attempt to get you to go see a movie," retorted Beast Boy.

Raven raised an eyebrow, then leaned up and whispered into Beast Boy's ear, "Tomorrow at eight."

In the front Starfire and Robin prepared to make the final run for their limousine to start their honeymoon on a rather uninhabited island in the south seas. However blocking the way was a gauntlet of guests each holding a bag of small white rice.

Robin looked at Starfire and grinned, "Ready for this?"

Starfire grinned back, "I have waited for the longest time for this moment Robin."

"Then let's go!" cried out Robin as he grasped Starfire's hand and the two went barreling down the rows.

"Congratulations! Way to Go! About Time!" yelled out the guests as they hurled the rice on the newlyweds. Finally they arrived at their waiting limo and prepared to hop in. But before they could Speedy came running up to them carrying a Fed-Ex envelope.

"Guys, this just came for you. The delivery driver said you needed it now," he explained breathlessly.

Robin smiled to Speedy as he and Starfire slipped into the privacy of their limo and sped off. Once inside Robin ripped open the envelope. Inside was an envelope and a single paper with a typed message.

"What does it say Robin?" asked Starfire as she stared over his shoulder.

"To Robin and Starfire," read Robin, "Use this to build your life together. May your children be strong and worthy of their heritage."

At the bottom there was no signature; only an impression of a cursive S. Robin opened the envelope and gasped as he saw what was inside. 

"What is it?" asked Starfire as Robin handed it to her. She put a hand over her mouth as she stared in amazement. In the envelope was a pair of plastic ATM cards. Along with it was a print out from a bank in the Caymans. It showed a balance of two hundred fifty million dollars all in their names. Starfire looked at Robin in amazement, "Who is this from?"

Robin stared out the window as he pulled Starfire in close, "I don't know, but someone wants us to be well-off."

Robin smiled as Starfire nuzzled in close. He knew who this was, and understood why he was doing it. This was his way of admitting the truth. Robin had surpassed him, and this was his way of saying that he was done. That Robin no longer had to stand vigilant over Jump City waiting for his newest plot. Finally he was free. This was Slade's gift to him.

Starfire leaned up and pulled him into a kiss. Robin smiled as deepened the kiss. Time for the honeymoon, and to fly off into the sunset, as husband and wife.

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT ) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING WRITING THESE STORIES!


End file.
